In order for a carwash to function properly, particularly in colder climates, the water should be reasonably warm, and the interior of the carwash must be maintained at temperatures well above freezing. This requires that the water and the interior of the carwash be heated, particularly in the winter. In the past, a great deal of this heat has been lost through the doors of the carwash, requiring the consumption of a large amount of energy. With energy supplies becoming scarcer and more expensive, it is highly desirable to prevent as much of this heat loss as possible.
Many existing carwashes provide for no door whatsoever, and the loss of energy, especially in a cold climate, is considerable. Examples of such carwashes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,430; 3,658,590; 3,315,691; 3,368,572; 3,451,094; and 3,587,807. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,533 provides for an air curtain at the entrance and exit of a carwash, however such a curtain requires a large amount of energy to maintain, and is not particularly effective in preventing heat loss. U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,117 discloses a carwash having nonmovable flaps which only partially cover the entrance to the carwash, and which are also not well suited to the prevention of heat loss, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,883 provides only for a metal gate which allows for the passage of air therethrough. A standard overhead garage door is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,505, however the door does not appear to be automatically actuated and such a door requires a lengthy period of time to open and close, thus permitting the escape of a considerable amount of heat, and resulting in a low volume of traffic therethrough. Bearing these deficiencies in mind, the unique advantages of the present invention will become apparent.